Netherworld
The Netherworld (ネザーワールド Nezāwārudo), also known as the Underworld (冥界 Mekai), is a prominent location in the universe of Mythos, and is the home of Devils, Fallen Angels, Demons, Imps and other beings of darkness. Summary Appearance Known Locations Lilith Lilith (リリス, Ririsu), is the Capital of the Netherworld previously ruled by the original 7 Satans And Mammon Rejoco, and now being ruled by Kason Rejoco And the New 7 Satans. It has one of the most advanced hospitals, which is named Tsubaki Memorial Hospital. Drakon Mountain Drakon Mountain (ダークンマウンテン, Dākun Maunten), is also connected to and a part of the Netherworld and is ruled by the Rejoco Clan. It was given and taken under the care of Tannin, his three children and alongside his many and various dragons that Tannin took from the mortal and Human and Humanoid worlds. The reason why Tannin took this place was to obtain a certain fruit called the Dragon Fruits (), in order for his other kin to survive. It was also here where Kason Rejoco trained himself to enhance his dragonic blood and powers and both Crom Cruach and his daughter also lives here due to Tannin taking him under his care. Kason Kason (カッソン, Kason), is an Castle located within the Rejoco Territory and is the home of the current Demon King, Kason Rejoco And his family and the meeting place of the current 7 Satans and Kason and his’ allies. Hellsalem City Hellsalem City (ヘルサレム市, Herusaremu ichi), is an large city that is located in the Helsing Territory of the Netherworld which is being maintained by the servants of Abraham Van Helsing. It has a distinctive feature in which it appears to be a large floating island suspended in the sky. A popular tourist resort, it is also the place that controls the flow of the air in the Underworld. Hellsalem City is a place that has the technology of the Original Satans and Devils and contains the essential crystals of the highest quality that is used to create both the Relic System Of Heaven and the entirety of the Demonic Magic System. In Chapter 891, Hellsalem City was taken by the Azathoth Faction of Cthulhu Army. It was finally located by the Apollo Team and the Tokyo Faction of the Youkai in Chapter 932, where Azathoth and Cthulhu had been using the city to trap Yog-Sothoth, awaken Trihexa and create mass-produced Evil Dragons And Evil Gods. By the end of Mythos, it had been recovered and returned to its original location. Auros Auros (アウロス, Aurosu), is an agricultural town located in the Leviathan Territory which is said to have the best agricultural products in the Netherworld. Valerie Sona Leviathan‘s school is being built here. Orcus/Realm of the Dead Orcus (オルクス, Orukusu), also known as the Realm of the Dead or the Realm of Hades in Greek mythology and Depths of Hell. The place where Hades the God of the Dead, his' wife, Persephone the Queen of the Greek Underworld and the Hollows and Grim Reapers reside. Located in the lower strata of the Netherworld and the place where the souls of the dead are sorted and is also close to Cocytus. The Realm of the Dead is of the Olympus World; the God from the Greek-faction Hades is in control of it. It isn't as big as the Netherworld and as it's the World of the dead, it is a wasteland that no living creature can live in. It also has an ancient Greek shrine as it appears into the depths. It is the place where the Hollows and Grim Reapers of this World live and where the castle of Hades and Persephone is located. There is a part in it that is something that looks like a ritual area. Ornaments such as gold are used for the interior and it's so gorgeous that it doesn’t suit being in the Underworld. There is a carving on the wall of the First Gods of Olympus – Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Demeter and Chiron and it is carved to stand out. It's also where Kason's, Phoo's, Lucifer's, Lye's and Seeo's great grandmother, Lilith is being cared for by Hades and Persephone. Gehenna Gehenna (ゲヘナ, Gehena), is an newly created part of the Netherworld, and is the place where holy races such as Slyphs, Fairies, Angels and others live so they don't suffer Devil-related illnesses. It is also connected to a door of First Heaven. Purgatory Purgatory (煉獄,'' Purugakutorī''), was prepared for the deceased with special circumstances and to purify the spirits and souls who have died. It also the place were those who have died have are judged on if they are going to Heaven or Hell. It was also connected to one of the doors of Heaven like the Third Heaven. This is the place where Macbeth Ficino and Rei Longinus were able to enter the Third Heaven. Malebolge Malebolge (マーレボルジェ, Māreboruje), Is the floor which is one floor above the deepest floor in Hell. It’s said to be the place where those who have evil minds, wicked souls, evil spirits who have committed sins get sent to and punished. Cocytus Cocytus (コキュートス, Kokyūtosu), Also known as the Ice Hell, is the deepest part of the Underworld that is connected to Orcus. It acts as a prison for powerful and dangerous figures such as Samael, Kokabiel and Loke. It is also serves as a home to many rare and dangerous creatures such as the Pale Horse and Vermin Devil. It’s for those who committed the gravest sins or those who perpetrated betrayals were eternally bound in the cruellest depths of Hell. Trivia * The capital of the Netherworld, Lilith, is a reference to the female demon Lilith from Christian and Hebrew beliefs, mother of monsters. ** Seemingly named for Lucifer's wife, Mammon's mother, De'vil's grandmother and Kason's, Phoo's, Lucifer's, Lye's and Seeo's great grandmother * There is a hamburger restaurant chain in the Netherworld named Akuma-naldo. ** There is also an fast-food restaurant chain named, Mac-Lilim's Sadou. *** Mac-Lilim's Sadou is an reference to the light novel series, The Devil is an Part-Timer. * Malebolge means "evil ditches" and is the name of the eighth circle of Hell in Dante Alighieri's Inferno, part of the Divine Comedy. * Orcus is named after the son of Hades in Greek Mythology. * Hellsalem City is named after Hellsalem's Lot from Blood Blockade Battle Front.